


Two-gether

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Handcuffs, accidental misuse of equipment, bff shenanigans, just some classic teenage tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: In which Prompto and Noctis touch something they should have just left alone.





	Two-gether

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to submit this to a zine, but then I missed the entry deadline. Oh well. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the misadventures of my favorite duo.

“Why does Cor even have these?” 

Noctis picked up a pair of handcuffs from the marshal’s desk. The man himself was not in the room to explain. 

“I don’t know, but let’s just drop off the paperwork and go. We shouldn’t even be in here.” Prompto was not used to just breaking and entering… though technically they hadn’t broken anything. Cor must have forgotten to lock the door and a Noctis who wanted to get to the Crow’s Nest was not a force to be stopped. “So put it down and come on.”

“I am, I am!” Prompto placed his form down on the office furniture. “It took forever to fill this stuff out.” 

Prompto turned around to see Noctis trying on the handcuff. “What are you doing?!”

“Relax, it’s not like I’m going to close it. I just wanted to see how it fit. Look, I can slip my hand out.” Noctis removed himself from the loose restraining device before sliding it back on. “Come here, let me compare to how big it is on you.” 

“I’m, uh… maybe that’s not-“ Prompto stuttered. He knew Noctis wouldn’t immediately drop him if he disagreed, but he still couldn’t tell him to his face that this was a bad idea. “Won’t Cor be mad? If he comes back I mean.”

“Dude, I’m not gonna close it on you!” Noctis wasn’t usually so adventurous, but something he had heard a classmate say earlier had really gotten under his skin. ‘The Prince isn’t even worth inviting. All he does is hang out with that blond kid. Who wants two well-behaved gamers at your party, I mean, it’s supposed to be wild!’ Normally Noctis would be happy about not having to interact with other people, but the way they had phrased it sounded like an insult. He and Prompto could have fun outside of video games. They could be wild teenagers too! 

And what was crazier than playing with Cor the Immortal’s stuff while he wasn’t around? For anyone else it would surely spell doom, but Noctis knew he’d be fine even if he was caught. He’d extend that protection to Prompto too, of course. “See, I’m not gonna press the thing into the-“ 

The elevator door dinged down the hall, startling them both. The very promise he had just made was broken, and the handcuff locked around Prompto’s wrist. 

“Noct!” “Shh! I’m sorry, but shush!” 

They needed to move! Fumbling with Prompto’s side made him careless with his own, and he knocked the other cuff as he pushed his friend away from the door. 

Fantastic. 

Noctis had managed to handcuff himself to Prompto, all because he had wanted to prove a point to people who weren’t even here… or even important to him. 

The footsteps from the elevator stopped at the office next door. While waiting the terrible seconds as the mystery person unlocked the door Prompto had to control his breathing, his very panicked breathing over the fact that he was now stuck and they were going to have to tell COR that they were in his office and touching his stuff and-

Noctis yanked on the handcuff as soon as the door closed. “Come on, I think that’s Monica’s office. We can sneak by her and I’ll find something to open these. I’m so sorry, Prompto.”

“Shouldn’t the keys be-“ 

“Nope, Cor has a keyring that he carries at all times. If there is a key, he has it.” Noctis was starting to panic now too. If they ran into anyone he’d have to explain how he idiotically trapped his own friend and himself. Whoever found out would probably tell the whole Citadel, and he was too old for these kinds of childish shenanigans to be cute. 

“Dude, I don’t want to know what’s going to happen to us when someone sees this.” Prompto covered his eyes with his free hand, and Noctis rolled his. “Come on, let’s just fix this as quietly as possible.”

They left the office and crawled awkwardly on the floor past Monica’s door to avoid the glass window. The teens made it to the elevator safely. 

“How do you even open one of these? Once you have a key, I mean.” The carriage went down, down, down, kind of like the pits forming in their stomachs. How long were they going to be stuck like this? There went their planned trip to the Crow’s Nest. Oh no. What would happen if one of them needed the bathroom!?

“Uh, this hole looks like it’s the lock. So I just need to pick it?” Noctis wished his royal training had included some more roguish skills. “Maybe Ignis will know how to fix this.” 

“Um, Ignis already thinks I’m weird. If he sees this he’ll think it was my idea!” Prompto was pretty sure the older teen would fix him with ‘the glare’. The one that said ‘I am so unbelievably disappointed in you right now’. Prompto didn’t want to receive one of those. “A-and! What if he tells Cor?” The immortal would definitely deliver a glare, and his would be ten times more disappointed. 

“Damn it. You’re right, Iggy might tattle.” The moral compass of his advisor was too high, and though Noctis always trusted him with other things he couldn’t trust him with this. He’d never be able to live it down, anyway. “Can’t let Gladio see either, he’d never stop telling the story.” 

“What if you used your ice magic to freeze the metal and then you smacked it with your engine blade? Or, or what if you heated it up so it melted with your fire magic?” Prompto was sure there had to be some solution for this conundrum! “Every time I use magic it affects the whole area. Do you feel like losing your arm?”

“Uh, no!”

The elevator door opened, and Noctis immediately started pulling Prompto along. They had to get down this hall to get to the other elevator. That one led to the parking garage where his Star of Lucis sat. The only problem with this particular hallway was that the Kingsglaive headquarters were here. (They had to be close to the vehicles in case they needed to deploy.) Drautos’ office was also in this hallway, and the man seemed a lot less forgiving than Cor. 

The boys were moving down the hall no problem, though. Everyone was in one of the rooms training, meeting, or whatever else the glaives did when they weren’t fighting. Noctis would have to look into that later, that was something he should probably have known already. “Just got turn this corner to get to-“ 

Chocobo turds. 

“What’s wrommph!” Prompto was pushed back the other way as Noctis clamped a hand over his mouth. “clarus is down there talking to someone…”

Clarus!? Wasn’t that Gladio’s dad? Also, Noct’s dad’s bodyguard! If he saw them handcuffed then King Regis would learn about it and probably royally forbid them from hanging out! Prompto didn’t want to lose his best friend because of something so silly. 

Where could they go now? The only options were back the way they came or march past Clarus and hope he didn’t see. Noctis desperately tried to remember what else was in this hall. Miraculously he had pushed Prompto back far enough that they were next to a door, a door that just might help them. “into the bathroom, stay quiet.”

Noctis had to let go of Prompto’s face for them to move properly. “i’m not just going to start yelling for no reason! i know we’re hiding!”

Rolling his eyes, Noctis kept dragging poor, attached Prompto. “Into the handicapped stall, come on.” Noctis locked the door behind them. “There’s gotta be something we can use to open these.” 

“How do you even-“ Prompto stopped talking when he heard the bathroom door open. Oh no! If whoever that was saw four feet under the stall, then they’d be caught! Noctis must have had a similar thought, because he pushed Prompto into a sitting position on the toilet. The prince climbed up onto the toilet’s tank and crouched so he didn’t surpass the stall wall. 

Prompto had to hold his arm up to allow Noctis’ movement behind him. He felt the side of his friend’s leg pressed against the back of his neck. 

The other bathroom-goer chose the stall right next to them. The boys heard grunting, and knew they’d be stuck there for a while. The door opened again. 

Great. More people. 

The new additions chatted as they used the facilities. A pair of feet stopped in front of the royally occupied, royally screwed stall. There was banging on the door. “Hey, buddy, gotta take a leak.”

Noctis poked Prompto’s head to urge a response. The blond complied. “Uh, I’m in here!”

“Well duh. Get out, you’re not the only one who needs it.” This glaive was obviously tired of waiting. 

“Uh… I… I have diarrhea!” Prompto panicked. Noctis smacked his own forehead exasperatedly. Really? That was the best he could come up with? 

“Gross. Give me your name so I can let Drautos know you won’t be going back to training.” 

Noctis frantically tried to remember one of the glaives’ names. He whispered it in Prompto’s ear, careful not to fall off the toilet as he leaned over. Prompto stated the name, feeling bad for whoever actually owned it. “I’m Libertus!” 

“Are you just messing around because you know it’s me?” 

Aw man, of all the names he could have chosen... Noctis picked the name of the glaive that was actually outside. He only remembered one other name to use. “Tell him you’re Nyx!” 

“Haha, just joking! It’s actually me, Nyx. Please don’t tell anybody.” Prompto hoped the other guy would leave, his arm was starting to go numb from holding it up. 

“Your voice sounds funny, ‘Nyx’.” Libertus finally went into a different stall now that the bathroom had emptied a little. “It’s because of the diarrhea!” Prompto hoped that he’d believe the lie, and Noctis smacked him upside the head this time. 

“Alright… I’ll let everyone know you’re going home. Don’t worry, I won’t say why. Feel better.” They heard the sink and the door close. Libertus was gone. 

The neighboring stall spoke, the original occupant still next to them. “I don’t have diarrhea, it’s actually constipation. But thanks for getting me out of training for the day.” 

What???

“Who are you?” 

“The real Nyx. Who are you?” 

WHAT!?

“Why didn’t you say anything? I’m sorry! I just couldn’t let anyone find-“ Prompto’s apology was cut off by another swat from Noct. “If he had said anything then that other guy would’ve known you were lying!” 

It was Prompto’s turn to smack at Noctis with exasperation. 

“Are there two people in there?” Nyx flushed his toilet, and the boys knew it was time to go out and face the consequences. 

The glaive was washing his hands as they emerged. Prompto was wiggling his arm, trying to get some feeling back into it. 

“Oh wow…” Nyx whistled when he saw the prince. “What happened?” 

Noctis stared at the floor, feeling very buffoonish. “I accidentally cuffed us together.” Here it came: the laughing, humiliation, and ridicule…

“Where’s the key?” Nyx didn’t even guffaw. Maybe he’d actually keep this a secret!? Prompto confessed everything now that they’d receive help. “Cor probably has it. We’ve been trying to get to Noct’s car to find something to open this but everyone is everywhere… so we haven’t escaped yet.”

“You two are like me and Libertus, always finding trouble…” Nyx sighed. He’d need to get these two out without being seen. “Well, come on. The hallway should be clear now.”

“Thanks.” Noctis had always thought the man seemed cool, sometimes Nyx would drive him places when Ignis was in a meeting. They hadn’t spoken much, simply because Noctis would take the travel time to nap. Maybe he should talk to this glaive next time he chauffeured in the Star of Lucis. The procession of the king’s soldier, the foolish prince, and the prince’s fool made it through the empty hall and to the garage. “I’m sure I have something in my car that might help you.”

Nyx’s car was no Audi, but at that moment it seemed like a heavenly chariot that held their salvation. It still seemed that way even when a fast food wrapper fell out of the now open door. Prompto peeked in. “Do you have any secret Kingsglaive stuff? Like, spy gadgets?” They could use one of those magic movie suitcases that held every lockpick known to man.

Noctis went to facepalm with the cuffed hand and ended up dragging Prompto’s arm up too. “Even if he did have any cool stuff he couldn’t tell you. He’d get fired.”

“Really? Even after helping the prince?” Nyx smirked, pulling out a manila folder from the back seat as they spluttered. “No, Noct wouldn’t get you in trouble! Right, Noct?” “Right, because then you’d have to tell them why and I do not need that headache.”

“Relax. I’m just messing with you. Here, let me have the cuff.” Nyx pulled out a paperclip from the folder, it had been holding the documents inside together. He bent the thin metal. 

“No way that actually works?” 

“Prompto, stay still. Are you sure this is going to open it?” Noctis pulled out his phone with his untethered arm. “Don’t mean to be rude, but I need you to hurry. Now’s around the time we would have been heading back to my apartment, and Ignis will get antsy if we’re late.”

“Hold your chocobos, I think I’ve-“ Nyx must have pushed some mechanism or other into place, because the metal restraint clicked open. “There.” 

“Dude! Thank you!” “Thanks, I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it, just doing my civic duty. But make sure you two don’t do anything this stupid again.” Nyx put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Oh, and by the way, say thanks to Libertus. Your impression of me totally sucked, and I’m sure my best friend knew that it was somebody else in that bathroom.”

“So he was helping us out too? Wow, you glaives are cool!” Prompto didn’t know if he’d see Libertus again, but made a mental note to thank him. Noctis pointed to the handcuffs. “What are we going to do with those? Cor will notice they’re missing.”

“You get home, your highness. I’ll take care of these.” Nyx was already planning to just stick it in an envelope and send it through the interdepartmental mailing system. No names, and the marshal would still get his equipment back. 

The teens waved goodbye one last time before heading to their original destination. Noctis’ Star of Lucis carried them home as Prompto rubbed his wrist. “Hey, Noct?”

“Hmm?” 

“Remind me never to commit a crime? I didn’t like the handcuff.”

“Yeah, that’s why you should follow the law, not because of the morality or repercussions.” Noctis rolled his eyes again. Prompto laughed. “Yep, my life of crime has just been cancelled!” 

“Good. It would be awfully hard to play King’s Knight with you from prison.”

Prompto gasped dramatically. “Dude, that’s right! I’d miss out on the new Assassin’s Creed too!” 

“Glad to see your priorities are straight.” Noctis parked in his apartment building’s garage, and they headed up to receive the scolding that was probably waiting. They were ten minutes late, after all. 

-o-

Cor opened the envelope that held the test results. Recently someone had mailed him his own handcuffs, so he sent the equipment to the labs for some DNA testing. The file revealed that three people had been handling the gear…

The Crown Prince…  
His friend, that blond one…  
And a glaive???

Why? Cor called Drautos to have him send up this Nyx Ulric. As he waited he removed Prompto’s application from the Crownsguard pile. Shame, he had seen such promise in the boy. 

Nyx knocked before entering. “I was told to see you?” 

Cor simply held the handcuffs up. “Why are your fingerprints all over this?” 

Nyx couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. Cor was not amused. “I’m glad the threat of employment termination is funny to you.” 

“No, haha, no, it’s just- You got those from an envelope, right?” Nyx sobered when he saw how serious Cor was. “The prince had managed to handcuff himself to his friend, that nervous kid. They hid in a bathroom, but I found them and helped them unlock it. I figured I’d mail it back so they could remain anonymous. They were very embarrassed, sir.”

Cor sighed. That sounded true. He had asked Prompto to deliver his paperwork, and if Noct had joined him then of course they’d find disaster. The two of them together were quite the pair. “Thank you for clearing up this matter. I will review the video footage. You’re dismissed.”

After Nyx left, he pulled up the camera’s feedback. 

Sure enough, there they were. Prompto dropping off the paper, Noctis dragging his friend around, them leaving the bathroom with Nyx…

Cor deleted the footage. There was no need for King Regis to see what his disaster prone son had been doing. The marshal put Prompto’s application back in the pile. If he rejected it then he’d have to write a report why, and he had already promised himself he was going to forget this little incident. 

He’d caused his fair share of trouble as a teenager, so he could forgive them for this minor issue. 

“I need a drink.”


End file.
